help
by poppywolf32
Summary: Hermoine is marry to Ron they are not in a happy marriage
1. Chapter 1

Help

Hermione had been working at a potion making place she love it year after she started she married Ron she thought she would be happy but the war change Ron or maybe both of them he put all her money in his vault so she never had money but she keep telling herself it was okay they were married but she did not feel that way one year after she got married they got a new ingredients master which means that the person who get the ingredients that you need for the next day but it was no other then Draco Malfoy himself Peggy walk up with to Hermione she was 8 months pregnant they came to Hermione potion room Hermione came to the door

Peggy "this is Draco"

Draco "hello"

Hermione "hello"

Peggy "he your new ingredients master"

Hermione "are you coming back after the baby born ?

Peggy "no my husband got a good job so I can stay home"

Hermione "that nice here my list for tomorrow"

Draco "see you tomorrow"

his desk where he got every thing around for the next day is in the middle of the space with room for brewing potion around Draco and Peggy were talking and Hermione went back to making her potion

the day went on Hermione went home and made dinner when they sat down to eat

Hermione "we got a new ingredients master"

Ron "who is that"

Hermione "Malfoy"

Ron "don't talk to him much "

she look down and says "yes"

the next couple of day

hermione just exchange a few words here and there hermione would just give him a list of the stuff she need for the next day

Draco pov

the next couple of weeks draco watch hermione at his desk and felt something was wrong because she would keep here head down and never give him lip like when they were in school he just keep watch here and notcie when Ron came to drop her lunch she ate but if he did not bring it she did not eat and she never really talk to anyone and sometimes he seen a brusie on her arm no else notice one about a month after he started he wrote a note and put in her thing she need for that day it read

Dear Hermione

why do you not talk to anyone this is not like you i know you in school not good but still

please write back

Dear malfoy

the reason i dont talk is because im in a unhappy marrage im not a loud to talk about much but can i trust you?


	2. Chapter 2

Help chapter 2

The next few weeks they exchange note in secret here is what they said

Dear Hermione

_Why is a unhappy marriage no one should be unhappy_

Dear Draco

_Ron dose not work and will not clean he will not even clean up after himself and have to do all the cleaning and cooking I'm so tired of this_

Dear Hermione

_Have you try talk to him about helping around the house l know I would help_

Dear Draco

_I'm not aloud to talk only when he talks to me I miss being me I'm not aloud to read or any I enjoy_

Dear Hermione

_Can I help get you out_

Dear Draco

_Thank you but I have no money but thank you_

Dear Hermione

_What do you mean you have no money ?_

Dear Draco

_Ron takes all my money and put in his account and I can't touch it_

Dear Hermione

_What about the money you get for the war_

Dear Draco

_I can't go get I'm not aloud to leave the house only for work_

_I can't go get the groceries for the week my life is so hard_

Dear Hermione

_What else does he do to you as he hit you_

Dear Draco

_Once when I asked why he would not help around the house_

Dear Hermione

_Have you thought about a divorce_

Dear Draco

_Yes and I don't know if I can get one_

Dear Hermione

_Yes you can Do you want my help ?_

Dear Draco

_Thank you so much_

Dear Hermione

_Welcome but if I help I need more information when everyone left for lunch come to my desk and we can talk_

That after noon everyone left for lunch and Ron didn't bring her lunch but Draco did Hermione walk over to he's desk he hand her a brown lunch bag it had a beef sandwich and Apple, a pop and a piece of coffee cake they started eating

Draco said " if you want my help I need to know why"

Hermione "first I need to know why you want to help me"

Draco "remember when you where at the manor"

Hermione "yes"

Draco "I what to help but I could not help you but now I can and I still want to"

Hermione "oh"

She look in to his eyes for the first time and she felt something but was not sure what

He look into her eyes and he know what he felt all he want to do was to keep her safe but to do that he need to do baby steps so she would trust him a few minutes later

Draco "so what do to you"

Hermione "you know about the money and that stuff but the beatings are get more and more"

Draco "I know this will be a personal question but have you two have any sex"

Hermione "no he says I'm to much of a mudblood"

Draco seen the tears in her eyes and give her a hug and for the first time in a long time she felt a warm she never felt with Ron when they pull apart

Draco "the other will be here soon we will do this everyday when they go"

Hermione "okay

When Draco got home that day he call both his house elf

They both pop in front of him

"yes master"

Draco "muffin I want you to watch Hermione Granger and let me know everything but don't let her

Know what happens and for you lex I want to look into Hermione accounts and tell me

Everything"

Over the next couple of weeks they had lunch together and they talk about everything and thing they enjoy Draco realized he was felling in love with her and he did not know what to did and Hermione realized that she no longer love Ron if that what it was maybe it was a crush she had on Ron but she was started have feeling for Draco she did not know what to do about that the next couple of weeks got worst for Hermione Ron started seeing someone and bring them over to the house and told the girl that Hermione was his roommate and they would make out in front of her one after that of the visit Hermione try to tell Ron she did not like it that she came to there that he should at least go to her house and do that stuff and he hit so hard that she hit the door and blackout muffin seen all of this and went a got Draco when Draco found out he poof him near her house Ron had just open the door Draco transform into a ferret and got in the house Ron left and Draco transform back into himself and started looking for Hermione she was anywhere but he had not look in one room and it was lock he try some spells but they did not work he push the door with his body it bunged a little he finally kick the door it opened Hermione lay on the floor in a bloody messy he run to her she opened her eyes he

Draco " I'm here"

Hermione "don't leave me"

Draco "I will not that I promise you"

Muffin "can I help you"

Draco "get some of her thing"

Hermione closed her eyes Draco pick her up and took her to st mungo's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of help

When they got to st mungo's a healer came running up to them Draco look very bloody the healer took her from Draco arm and run to a room with Draco right behind her a lot of other healer came in to the room one woman healer ask Draco reply as calmly as he could

Draco "her husband beat her I don't know how bad"

Healer "we may have some questions for you"

Draco "can I stay with her"

Healer " you can stay but I will get you a chair and please stay out of the way"

After a long time and new person she turn to Draco

Ann "hello my name is healer Ann and I have been asked to work this girls case"

Draco " hello I'm Draco"

Ann " how do you know this young lady"

Draco "we went to school together and work together"

Ann "do you know much about her personal life"

Draco "yes"

Ann " can you answer some questions for me"

Draco "yes"

Ann "how did this happen"

Draco "my house elf can answer that better than me I can send her to you when she done doing what is doing"

Ann "that would be great do you know who did this to her"

Draco "yes her husband"

Ann "so she can't go home when they are done here"

Draco "will live with me until she fully better"

Ann "is that something you talk about her with"

Draco "no but I will take care of her"

Ann " the healer are almost done I'm going to talk with them and I will be back I let you know want is all going on"

Draco "thank you"

Soon all the healer left she was still bloody but look better then she did when they first come in a few minutes later she opened her eyes and look around

Hermione "Draco where are you"

Draco went to her bedside and said "I'm right here"

Hermione "good I'm sorry for this"

Draco "it fine it's not your fault"

Hermione "where I'm I ?

Draco "st mungo'

Hermione "can I tell you something"

Draco "What"

Hermione "I'm in love with you"

Draco "I love you to"

Just then Ann walk back in

Ann "o good you are awake I'm Ann"

She sit on the other side of the bed and sat down

Ann " I have a few questions for you"

Hermione "okay"

Ann "do you know who did this to you"

Hermione " yes my husband Ron Weasley"

Ann " do you know where he is now"

Hermione "no"

Ann "who will take care of you when you get out of here"

Hermione " I don't know"

Draco "I will you can come live with me"

Ann "will you be her caregiver until she better"

Draco "yes"

Ann " do you want a divorce?

Hermione "yes"

Ann "who will be your caregiver when you leave"

Hermione look at Draco and Draco said

Draco "me"

Hermione "that works I'm tired can I go back to sleep"

Ann "yes and Draco can you step out with me for a moment"

Draco "yes"

They walk out of the room

Ann "look she been hurt badly"

Draco " I know that"

Ann " both of her legs are broken and both arm to they stop the bleeding international"

Draco "good anything else"

Ann " on her left arm there a scare that says mudblood that heal nicely on the other arm is a new

Wound that say the same thing you know any thing about these"

Draco " the one on the left she got from the war the other I don't know"

Just then there was pop

Muffin "master muffin knows"

Ann " how did she get it"

Muffin "her husband gave to her I seen it"

Ann "we had a hard time stopping the bleeding we did get stop though"

Draco "good is there anything I need to know or do"

Ann " yes get her a lawyer"

Draco " I will send some owls"

Ann "and the broken bones they are let it heal the muggle way"

Draco "why"

Ann "because there is so much wrong that it would be pain full for her and longer time to heal"

Draco "okay when can she go home"

Ann "in a day or two when she is more a wake"

Draco "will she stay in this room"

Ann "yes she will"

Draco "thank you is that all"

Ann "no I would get her same one to talk to like a consular"

Draco "okay"

Ann "I will came back with more info when I have it"

Draco "okay"

He when back to the room with Hermione she was sleeping he sat down and yell for muffin

Muffin "is right here master"

Draco "can you go have the family lawyer come here"

Muffin "what would you like me to tell him"

Draco "I will tell when he get here"

Muffin "okay" with a pop she was gone

Draco sat back in the chair and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco wake with what he heard was yelling and Hermione screaming when he realize it was Ron yelling at her he jump up and run to Hermione side Ron seen that Draco was there

Ron "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

Draco "Not any of your business"

Ron "she mine she my property"

Draco "she no one property"

Ron "she mine to control"

Just then a black thin women walk in and Yell

Everyone please be quiet

Kelly "I'm Kelly I was ask to come here"

Hermione "thank you for coming"

Kelly "are you my client"

Hermione "yes"

Kelly "can you two men please leave"

Hermione "Draco can stay but Ron please leave"

Ron "this is not the end"

He left and not seen again that day

Kelly "so want is going on I was ask by a house elf to meet a Mr. Malfoy"

Draco "that me"

Kelly "okay what is going on"

Hermione "that's my husband and I want a divorce"

Kelly "in the wizarding world it hard to one but there are way"

Hermione "he did this to me"

And show her the new scare

Kelly "so he abuse you as he cheated on you"

Hermione "yes"

Kelly "when was the last time you had sex with him"

Hermione "never"

Kelly "really that the easy are you still a virgin"

Hermione "yes"

Kelly "you will have to stay that way until the divorce id final maybe"

Hermione "okay but how much is this going to cost ?

Draco "he been taking all her money and putting his account she cant touch and he dose as soon as the

Money there"

Kelly "I can take care of that and I will get something to make him stay way"

Draco "take your payment out of my vault I will tell the bank"

Kelly "I have lot of work to do I will see you tomorrow will you be here still ?

Draco "yes"

Kelly "can I say I think you should move some where muggle so it hard for him to find you"

Draco "we will move no problem"

She walk out a left Hermione turned to Draco

Hermione " why are you helping me so much"

Draco "because I'm felling in love with you"

Hermione "are you should I'm so broken"

Draco " fell for in school but I fine with watching you from a far"

Hermione "are you sure you want to still want to be with me"

Draco "yes I was so happy that we where going to work with me"

Hermione "okay"

Just then more healer came in

Healer Ken "hello I'm ken"

Hermione "hello"

Ken "I'm going to give you a pain potion before the other on is done"

Hermione "okay"

Ken "it will make you sleepy so it okay"

Hermione "what time is it"

Ken "10 pm so it's a good time to go to sleep"

Hermione "thank you"

Ken "have a bed that we can bring in for you or you can go home"

Draco "I would like the bed I'm staying here"

Ken "okay I will have them bring it in"

He walk out a few minutes later a bed came in a sat down by Hermione bed

Draco crawl in it a look at her

Draco "good night my Phoenix"

Hermione "goodnight my dragon"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own harry potter **

**CHAPTER 5 **

Draco woke up to Hermione screaming again Ron was yelling at her again

Ron "YOU COMING WITH ME"

Hermione "no I'm not"

Draco jump and started yelling

Draco "LEAVE HER ALONE"

Ron "NO"

Just then Kelly walk in

Kelly "good I'm just in time you Ronald are not allow to be around her or have anything to do with her

So you need to leave now"

She hand him a piece of paper and he read it and left then she turn to Hermione

Kelly "how are you feeling today?

Hermione "sore"

Then a healer walk in

Ken "morning its time for your pain potion"

Hermione took it

Ken "this one will not make you sleepy"

Hermione "thank you"

Just then Ann walk in

Ann "hello everyone Draco can I talk you outside"

Draco "yes Ann this is Kelly Hermione lawyer"

Ann "hello I'm the case worker"

Kelly "can I talk to you later"

Ann "yes right now I will need to Draco"

Draco "yes you are probably busy"

Ann "no she my only case right now I only get the very injury people"

Draco "oh here lets go"

Ann "she may get to go home with you today"

Draco "that would be great"

Ann "there is a bunch of healer that are going to come in about a hour to put a cast on her"

Draco "on her legs"

Ann "and her arm and then they are going to see how much pain she is in"

Draco "okay"

Ann "and they don't want her husband around her"

Draco "Kelly all ready took care of that"

Ann "good"

Draco " anything else"

Ann "nope I will see you later oh I will be checking in on her when she does go home"

Draco "good and see you later"

Draco walks back in and seen Hermione smiling for the first time it warms him

Kelly "I just told Hermione everything that going to happen"

Draco "okay what is the first step"

Kelly "we going to court for a separate and then a divorce which should be allowed"

Draco " do what happens if he comes back and yells at her again?

Kelly " he will get put in Azkaban the Auror will know"

Draco "anything else you need"

Kelly " anything you want like the house"

Hermione "no just want to be done with and heal"

Kelly " okay I will get the paperwork started with"

Then Kelly left and

A lot of healer walk-in

One of them said " okay we are going to put the cast on you all at once okay"

Hermione "okay"

Draco sat down and watch them work Soon they where done and Ann walk in and sat down with Draco

Ann " here all the paper work on very thing she need and they will be sending her some pain potion they

Are going to give her some before you leave"

Draco " okay"'

When they where done the one name ken was there He turn to Draco

Ken " hello we are going to give some pain Potion and bring a wheelchair for to her to

Use until she better"

Draco " thank you"

Ken give her some pain potion and put her in a wheel chair and they left Draco toke her to his flat that had two bed room the rest was open

Hermione " this is really nice"

Draco "thank you I have a nice bed for you I hope you don't mind the colors"

Hermione "I don't care about the color I know I'm safe with you"

Draco "you want to sit on the couch or lay in bed"

Hermione "I think I want a nap if you don't mind"

Draco "okay"

The room was done in green and slivers Draco put her in the bed she fell asleep he went and start make some good old chicken noodle soup and when it started cooking he sat down at the table and read and book on protection spells later that day he start making biscuits by hand with out magic then he hear

Hermione "Draco"

Draco walk in to her room

Draco "are you okay"

Hermione "yes but can I come to the other room now and do you have something else I can wear"

Draco "I got something just give me a minute"

He left and came back with a big over size shirt that was Slytherin shirt

Draco "is this okay"

Hermione "yes but I think we should go shopping for me in the next couple of day"

Draco help her change and put her in her wheelchair and push out to where he was work

And went back to make biscuits as he did they talked

Draco "where would you like to go shopping"

Hermione "some muggle stores"

Draco "okay what would you like to get"

Hermione "clothes and some pillows and some bed sheets and some book or something I can do"

Draco "sounds like a plan"

Hermione "but I don't know how I'm going to pay for it"

Draco "don't worry about I will pay for every thing"

Hermione "are you sure that may be a lot of money"

Draco "that's fine I have a lot of money"

Hermione "oh"

Draco "would you like to go tomorrow"

Hermione "yes can we get fish for lunch"

Draco "yes"

Hermione "I would like it to stay in the muggle world if that okay"

Draco "yeah"

Just then muffin pop in

Hermione "who are you"

Muffin "I'm muffin I try to keep you safe from the meanie"

Hermione "thank you"

Muffin "I also told the Kelly"

Hermione "thank you very much"

Muffin "muffin really like you"

Draco sat down and they talk about stuff

Draco " what kind of thing would you like"

Hermione " some puzzles and book I don't think they're much else I can do"

Draco " what's a puzzle"

Hermione " it's a picture of the thing and they make into a bunch of Pieces and you put it together"

Draco " sounds interesting"

Draco started setting the table

Hermione "who help you ddevelop a cooking skill"

Draco "muffin"

Muffin " Master like to learn new thing"

Hermione "what thing would you like to learn"

Draco "the one thing that I have not been able to be muggle stuff"

Hermione " why not"

Draco " my Dad would not allow it"

Hermione " oh"

Draco " during the war I change my mind about muggle and muggle-born"

Hermione " why"

Draco " because of thing I seen"

Hermione " oh I can teach you"

Draco "thanks that would be great"

Then the oven beeped and Draco got up and them out of the oven

And sever dinner

Draco " I thought this would be easy on your stomach"

Hermione " thank you it smell so good"

They ate and talk when dinner was done

Draco "are you ready for bed"

Hermione " yes but can I have some pain potion before and muffin can you help me clean up"

Muffin "would love to"

Draco put Hermione in to her bed room in her wheel chair

Draco "let me know when you are ready"

Hermione "okay"

Soon Hermione was in bed and asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Help **

Hermione woke up the next day and yelled for a muffin with a pop muffin was there

Muffin "what do you need"

Hermione "can you get me some day time potion I'm really sore"

Muffin "yes"

Soon she was helping Hermione with the potion

Muffin "what would you like to eat"

Hermione "eggs please scrambled please"

Muffin "I will go make those know and Muffin made you a dress to wear today"

Hermione "thank you that was so nice of you"

Muffin "you are so nice to let me help you to put on"

Hermione "okay"

The dress was made of silk and silver and long with skinny straps

Hermione "it so beautiful thank you so much"

Muffin help her get dressed and help her in her wheelchair and take her out to the dining room and muffin went to the kitchen and started to cook and make the egg and Hermione could smell bacon

Draco walks in and sits down

Draco "Good morning do you need any pain potion"

Hermione "no Muffin got it for me but thank you"

Draco "how did you sleep"

Hermione "good thank you"

Draco "do you think you can eat yourself"

Hermione "yes"

Just then muffin walk in with the food and it was eggs, bacon and toast

They all ate when they were done

Draco "are you ready?

Hermione "I think so you are paying for everything right"

Draco "yes don't worry my phoenix"

Hermione got a big smile on her face

Hermione "I really like that nickname"

Draco "I like when you call me dragon, I will always be your dragon"

Hermione "I wish I could kiss you right now"

Draco "oh the lawyer sent a owl asked if you wanted to change your name back to Granger"

Hermione "yes I do"

Draco "okay let get going before you need more potion"

Hermione "okay can you do a spell to hide my cast and bruise?

Draco "no problem let me go get my wand"

Draco got up and went to his room and came back with his wand and did a nonverbal spell

And then left and apparated and they were in a back-alley muffin came with them

Draco "muffin can you go check to see if we can go out without being seen"

Muffin "okay"

Draco "remember you can't be seen"

Muffin "okay"

Muffin walk over to opening and seen no one Muffin wave to Hermione and Draco they walk over and found a book store Hermione point to where she what to go and look at the book store which was the first store they came to after a couple of minutes Hermione found three books and she was done they check out then they got clothes Hermione to pick about five dress and went into the dressing room muffin pop in to help her the dress they all had short sleeves they all fit so she got them and found she nightgowns the next stop was the hobby store, Hermione got three puzzles Draco was looking at the model cars when they left the hobby store

Hermione "can we go eat now I'm getting hungry

Draco "yes what would you care for"

Hermione "fish and chips there a good place"

Draco "okay"

Draco pushed her to the little restaurant and sat down women come over and give them a each a menu

They both look at the menu a few minutes later the waitress came back

Waitress "Hello what can I get you two to drink"

Hermione " I will take a tea"

Draco " the same"

Waitress "do you two know what you like to eat"

Hermione "the fish and chips please thank you"

Draco "the same please and thank you"

The waitress left

Draco "do you think you have everything you need"

Hermione "I think so if not, we can come shopping again later I'm getting exhausted"

Draco "okay after this we will be able to go home and you can take a nap

Hermione "that sounds good"

They got their food and beverage and started eating

When they were done Draco paid the bill and they left when they got home Draco put Hermione to bed and kiss her on the forehead and said

Draco "have a good nap my Phoenix"

When Hermione woke up muffin help her out to the living room in her wheelchair Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book, he looks up with a smile

Draco "your lawyer was here"

Hermione "what did she have to say"

Draco "she would be back but she did say you can have the divorce quick"

Hermione "not quick enough I want to be done with it know"

After a few minutes

Hermione "why are helping me so much I know you care and love me but why"

Draco "have you heard of veela"

Hermione "yes"

Draco "you know they have one true mate right"

Hermione " I know a little about that"

Draco "you are my true mate and I need be by you I know I could not before the war"

Hermione "I understand I have all way been drawn to you for some reason"

Draco "really"

Hermione "yes do you mind if we start a puzzle"

Draco "no I don't mind I put a table up she you can do the puzzle in here"

Hermione "thank you she wheeled her chair over"

Hermione look at the puzzles she pick out and pick one with a garden scene and in the middle two people on a bench hugging each other Draco got a chair for himself and open the puzzle with magic and open the bag

Hermione "what I like to do is do the edge first then put the edge together"

Draco "okay we will start with that I have never did anything like this before"

Hermione "really"

Draco "I learned wizard chess and thing like I was not aloud to learn muggle thing"

Hermione "wow I would think the want you to learn some muggle things"

Draco "I learned on the dark arts mostly but I did want to learn so much more"

Hermione "oh why"

Draco "that what my parents want to me to learn for the dark lord return and I learn about my veela side to but not much"

They spent a few hours working on the puzzle and few hours later muffin walk in and said

Muffin "dinner is done"

Hermione "what is for dinner"

Muffin "I made gnocchi fontina"

Draco got up and wheeled Hermione out to the dinning room table muffin had all ready got the table set the table Draco

Hermione "this is really good"

Muffin "thank you"

Draco "muffin been look into new thing to make"

Hermione "how fun"

When dinner was done they went to bed


End file.
